1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer input devices and, more particularly, to computer input devices that include a pointing device to control the movement of a cursor on a display device.
2. Background Information
Computers are used in an increasing number of applications to perform a variety of different functions. A computer is defined broadly as any type of electronic processing device such as a general-purpose computer, a special purpose computer, a microprocessor, or a microcontroller. Examples of applications in which computers are used include offices, factories, vehicles, airport traffic control towers, televisions, and movie theatres, just to name a few. Vehicles include automobiles, trucks, aircraft, etc., while aircraft include airplanes, helicopters, spacecraft, etc. In many of these applications, a user utilizes the computer to perform a function by inputting information to the computer. For example, in an aircraft, a pilot inputs information to the aircraft computer to control the aircraft.
To enable a user to input information to the computer, a display device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD), typically is coupled to the computer. The display device may include a plurality of CRT""s and/or LCD""s, with each CRT and LCD referred to as a display. A computer input device typically is also coupled to the computer to allow a user to enter information, control a cursor, and select items, all of which are displayed on the display device.
Many computer input devices, such as a computer mouse, include a pointing device that enables a user to control the movement of the cursor on the display device. Examples of types of pointing devices include a trackball, a joystick, and a touchpad. Typically, a computer is interfaced to a computer input device having a particular type of pointing device. Some of the computer input device operational characteristics, such as the speed of the cursor movement across the display device, may be selected as preferences by the user and stored in the computer""s memory.
While many types of pointing devices are available, many computer users prefer one type of pointing device over others. This may happen, for example, because the user becomes familiar and comfortable with using the type of pointing device that is interfaced to the computer the user utilizes most often. With the increasing number of applications in which a user performs functions by utilizing a computer, the user will invariably be faced with using computers interfaced to types of pointing devices that the user is neither familiar nor comfortable with. This will lead to inefficient use of the computer and less than optimum performance.
In addition, users become familiar and comfortable with their preferred computer input device operational characteristics, such as the speed of the cursor movement across the display device. Thus, each time the user utilizes a particular computer input device for the first time, the user will have to select her preferences for storage in the computer if the user desires maximum familiarity and comfort with the computer input device. Also, if multiple user""s consecutively utilize the same computer and associated computer input device, and some of the users have differing preferences, then each time a user utilizes the computer input device, the user may have to re-select her preferences for storage in the computer.
Thus, there is a need for a computer input device that can accommodate various types of pointing devices, that can store preferences of the user, and that the user can carry from one computer to another.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing problems and achieves an advance in the art by providing a portable computer input device that can accommodate a plurality of types of pointing devices and that has storage capability.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a portable computer input device includes a housing capable of accommodating a plurality of types of pointing devices, a pointing device that is one of the plurality of types of pointing devices, a memory for storing preferences of the user, and a data port for communicating signals between the computer input device and a computer.